Feelings
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Reacción psicofísica de los fenómenos de la conciencia. Huddy


Hola gente, jejeje aquí tenéis otro fic mío, nada bueno a decir verdad, pero es una de esas ideas que gritan y gritan al subconsciente para ser escuchadas... y bien, creo que la "idea" fue más fuerte que yo. Así que aquí está:

_Y yo que creí que me había retirado... dedicado a toda la gente que quiero._

_Mi especial agradecimiento a mi querida Row._

((House Md le pertenece a David Shore))

(( fragmentos tomados de "Corazones" de Ana Torroja y Miguel Bosé))

**Feelings**

by NessylovesRoger

Existen en este mundo, cosas más intangibles que el aire mismo, sí, los sentimientos.

Tal vez lo son, porque a la vez son aire, y son sol, y son poesía, y son tantas cosas embargadas por la sutil cursilería que brota en cada instante de miles de mentes sumergidas en el sopor de un suspiro.

¿Inmunidad?, no existe, no se ha creado aún la vacuna capaz de eliminar el efecto perpetuo de un sentimiento... mucho menos del más fuerte, al que se le atribuye el giro del planeta, el canto de las aves o el mismísimo azul del cielo, el "amor", y es que para un enamorado, el verde es rosa... y el azul... también.

_Hay corazones plagados de estrellas_

_enamorando a las noches más bellas_

_no me imagino escribiendo estas cosas sin ti._

- House, me voy a casar con Ámber.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡wow! no me lo esperaba... tú, ¡vamos!- contestó House, con el rostro empapado de sarcasmo.

James Wilson sonrío, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar para decir unos cuantos "cállate", se dio cuenta de los muchos motivos que daba para comentarios como el que acaba de escuchar. Sí, estaba enamorado. Sí, es cierto que había dicho eso miles de veces... pero hacia tiempo que la sinceridad lo perseguía cuando decía "te amo". Sí, aunque fuera difícil de creer... estaba enamorado, de nuevo, pero distinto; igual que antes, pero diferente...

La voz de Gregory House lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Wilson volvió la cara hacia él y le dijo:

-Te odio, House.

-No Jimmy, no puedes -contesto él.

James sonrío de nuevo y adelantó el paso, dejando atrás a House y a su sonrisa de autosatisfacción por haber dado en el blanco.

_Hay corazones que intentan poesía_

_el mio ni harto de amor te diría_

_que no consigue belleza de luna sin ti._

Lisa Cuddy despertó aquel día con la firme convicción de no recordarse a sí misma que aquel día era su cumpleaños, sería un día normal caminando entre los otros días normales.

Aunque algunas otras personas se habían propuesto exactamente lo contrario...

-House, ¿puedo?- dijo Wilson, haciendo señas de querer entrar.

House asintió con la cabeza, y sin verlo a los ojos le dijo:

-Creí que me odiabas, pero ¿quién puede odiarme?, soy tan genial...

-Sí , claro. Recordaste el cumpleaños de Cuddy, ¿cierto? No veo tu regalo, ¿dónde está?

-¡Justo aquí!, en mis pantalones, estará tan agradecida ...

-¡House!, quedamos en que este año sería algo especial...

-¡Y lo será!, pero espera, no recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato contigo.

-¡Lo hiciste!, mas bien lo hicimos, el año pasado después de que estropeaste mi sorpresa para ella.

-Mmm... no lo recuerdo, ¿tú sorpresa no era ese pastel de manzana, verdad? ¡tenía como cien velitas!, hubiera sido un insulto para la jefa.

-Lo del pastel fue aparte, me refiero a...

-Basta, basta... ya veré que encuentro por ahí, aunque el regalo que tenía planeado le vendría mejor.

-Más te vale hacer algo House...

Greg House permaneció pensativo unos diez minutos, sabía que le debía a Wilson una sorpresa para Cuddy, pero, ¡qué rayos!, él era pésimo en eso, además ni siquiera era tan importante la fecha, bueno un poco sí.

Buscó entre sus cajones alguna baratija que dar, pero sólo encontró algunas plumas, basurillas y su vicodina de emergencia, oculta en una repisa.

Pensó en inventarse algo, una canción, una poesía, pero acabó asqueándose a sí mismo por sólo haber pensado en ello. Y es que aunque sabía que tenía sus talentos para aquellas cosas, estaba francamente imposibilitado en lo referente a aquel nombre que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, al de la "desgraciada manipuladora con lindo trasero", a Lisa Cuddy.

Entonces, Gregory House supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer...

_Hay corazones que van despacio_

_locos y ciegos buscando su espacio_

_hay corazones y corazones_

_y cada cual latirá sus pasiones_

**Continuará**


End file.
